Travesías de un Sheikah
by SofiFF
Summary: ¿Que hará Sheik con una nueva carga?,¿ podrá no ser descubierto por Gannondorf o él y Link estáran perdidos? Su aventura aún está comenzando... PD:¡¡Porfa dejen reviews! De veras me sirven.
1. Un día más

**Travesías de un Sheikah**

**Capítulo 1: Un día más**

Era una clara mañana de primavera cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y unos brillantes ojos celestes despertaba lentamente. Estaba acostada solo en el pasto, debajo de un árbol y junto a un riachuelo, tapada sólo por una humilde frasada como de la tela de los sacos, a pesar de haber sido alguna vez una esplendorosa princesa, viviendo en un palacio lleno de lujos.

Esta solo se levantó un poco, estiró sus brazos y se refregó los ojos con las manos. Abrío la boca, estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad al ver la silueta de un muy apuesto guerrero rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con una singular túnica verde y un extraño gorro puntiagudo. Pestañeó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero ya no estaba, era solo producto de su imaginación, un antiguo recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo...

La chica dejó de pensar en eso, fue hacia el riachuelo y lavó su cara mojando su dorada cabellera, la sacudió un poco y se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta para dormir. Luego se bañó en el río, porfin lo podía hacer, nadie la miraba, nadie la seguía, se sentía libre y en ese momento era ella misma. Era solo una joven libre, no tan feliz pero libre y ella apreciaba mucho eso. No era una princesa llena de modales y estrictas reglas, ni tampoco un joven sheikah misterioso y errante, en ese instante ella no era la _Princesa Zelda _o_ Sheik_ ella era sólo _Zelda_ y eso la hacía sentir bien. Ser ella misma sin peligros ni prejuicios. "¡Ay la libertad pensaba ella¡Me encanta!".

Terminó de bañarse y se secó con un sencillo trozo de tela. Miró hacia el horizonte donde se podían ver unas distantes colinas, dio un suspiro y dijo para sus adentros:

-Adiós Zelda, fue solo un pequeño rato de felicidad-

Ella pensó. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que ser otra persona para ser feliz? El único que la valoraba como ella misma era aquel lindo muchacho vestido de kokiri que la consideraba su amiga tal cual era, el le daba apoyo y confianza, por eso ella había podido soportar todo aquel tiempo tratando de ser otra persona, antes la _Princesa Zelda _y ahora _Sheik_. Pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, que ya no daba más lo único que la hacía querer seguir siendo Sheik era su temor a que la mataran y Hyrule callera a manos del terrible Ganondorf.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se puso su extraño traje de Sheikah y se cubrió la cara con vendajes. Se mentalizó y pensó en las palabras de Impa.

-_Un Sheikah es misterioso, ocultarse y producir ilusiones es su especialidad, el poder y espíritu de un Sheikah viene de las sombras, que no son malas, depende de donde las mires. Un buen Sheikah trabaja por los demás, sin importar lo que le pase, cambia, sufre,incluso muere y oculta su verdadero ser por los demás-_

-Un Sheikah no es realmente libre como parece- pensaba Zelda

Esas no eran precisamente palabras de aliento, pero al ver lo que le quedaba por hacer en un Hyrule tan desolado y triste como estaba en ese momento, solo pensó en sus tierras, su pueblo y dijo:

- ¡Por mi Patria¡Por Hyrule!-

En ese momento una luz cubrió su cuerpo y este ya había cambiado, ya no era una linda chica de ojos azules, sino un joven Sheikan, muy fuerte y agil y de una mirada misteriosa y unos aún más misteriosos ojos rojos.


	2. El Tiempo

**Capítulo 2: El Tiempo**

El joven miró nuevamente al horizonte, recogió sus cosas y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Una nueva aventura comienza-

En ese instante tomó su pequeño saco y caminó hacia las distantes colinas. Cuando llegó hasta ellas sintió un galopar que venía hacia él. Miró hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido y vió unos guardias montados. Sheik se escondió en la copa de un árbol y escucho lo que comentaban estos.

-Eh oído que ese tal "Link" fue hacia los bosques, para rescatar a uno de los sabios- dijo uno

- Se perderá, no saldrá vivo. Todos sabemos que nada puede acabar con el amo Gannondorf. Tontos los que creen que podrán vencerlo.- dijo otro

- Aunque ese muchacho se ve realmente fuerte-

- Claro, tú lo dijiste, se _ve_ pero no lo es. No digas tonterías, es solo un muchacho loco que trata de ser héroe. Ya debe estar muerto.-dijo el otro y rió a grandes carcajadas - Y dicen que es el héroe del tiempo, debe ser solo un niño cobarde y debilucho- rió nuevamente.

Sheik ya no aguantó más, no quería oír más a ese tonto soldado, el confiaba en Link, sabía que seguiría vivo y tratando de salvar Hyrule en algún lado del bosque...

Sheik oyó reír nuevamente a aquel soldado, eso le enfureció. Llamar a Link cobarde, ja, como se atreve.

-Te las verás conmigo- pensó Sheik

Este no aguantó más, saltó del árbol y con un certero golpe de su espada mató al soldado.

- Haber si ahora te ríes- dijo Sheik y miró al otro soldado. Este estaba aterrorizado y le suplicaba a Sheik que no lo matara. Sheik le dijo:

-Eres un patético servidor del mal, mereces la muerte-

El soldado cerró los ojos y Sheik rápidamente le quitó la vida. Este pensó:

- No merece la vida, pero tampoco sufrir en vano-

Sheik guardó su espada y se dispuso a caminar. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando pasó cerca de Lon Lon Ranch, así que se puso a correr, hasta que llegó al puente que está a la entrada del bosque, donde alguna vez Link dejó el bosque con un doloroso adiós, dejando sola a Saria. La niña kokiri que Link quería como a una hermana.

Sheik pensó:

-Saria es la sage del bosque, pero no recuerdo muy bien dodonde está el forest temple. Debo ayudar a Link, pero como siempre discretamante , sino Gannondorf lo sabrá y acabará todo para Link, los Kokiris y en fin todo Hyrule-

Sheik pasó por la aldea Kokiri sin que nadie lo viera y trepó hasta llegar a la entrada de Lost Woods. Dió un suspiro.

- Haber si de aquí regreso-se dijo Sheik y miró hacia atras, se ajustó bien su traje y pensó:

- Vamos Sheik, tú puedes hazlo por Hyrule, hazlo por Link...-

Sheik entró a Lost Woods ahí vió numerosos caminos, ahí Sheik recordó algo que le había dicho Link una vez que lo fué a visitar cuando el era la princesa Zelda y vivía en el castillo de Hyrule.

_- Zelda- le había dicho amigablemente Link, con ese típico toque de inocencia que siempre tenía él - Si alguna vez vas a Lost Woods, allá en las lejanas tierras del bosque, de donde yo vengo. Si quieres encontrarme a mí y Saria - Zelda aunque no conocía a Saria le tenía cariño por las historias que le había contado Link y algunas veces que hablaron con ella por medio de Saria's Song.-_

_Debes seguir por los troncos que se ven oscuros así sabras que vas adentrándote en el bosque, y cuando llegues a un lugar donde sólo haya caminos con luces toma el de la derecha, ahí llegaras a Sacred Forest Meadow. El lugar donde Saria y yo solemos jugar-_

Sheik avanzó por donde el bosque se veía mas oscuro y tenebroso hasta que llegó a aquel lugar que le había mencionado Link, donde sólo se veían luces. Tomó el de la derecha, siguiendo las instrucciones de Link.

Al entrar vió a un gran Wolfos, preparado para atacarlo. Sheik tiró una bomba de humo al piso y saltó hacia una de las murallas del laberinto que había ahí, saltando la reja. Sheik pensó:

- No me molestaré en matarlo, Link tendrá que acostumbrarse a los desafíos, si causo mucho alboroto me descubrirán- Sheik miró hacia abajo y vió muchos moblins que caminaban por el laberinto, esperando para atacar al que se adentrara en estos bosques. También vió una Gold Skulltulla, unas cuantas Gossip stones y un agujero en el piso. Esto le llamó la atención, así que se tiró por el agujero y llegó hasta una Fairy Fountain. Sheik sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolso, capturó un hada, por si acaso le pasaba algo y salió del lugar.

Al salir vió que un muchacho de cabellos rubios y vestido con una túnica verde, de vestimenta kokiri que estaba pelando con el Wolfos de la entrada. Era muy bueno con la espada y al poco tiempo lo aniquiló y como por arte de magia las rejas se abrieron.

El muchacho entró la laberinto con su pequeña hada como acompañante, el hada empezó a gritar porque hacia ellos venía un moblin corriendo, con espada en mano. Link se encondío en un agujero que había en la pared y de un golpe con su esplendorosa espada, lo mató.

Sheik vió que Link se acercaba.

- No hay tiempo que perder-, pensó este y corrió hasta donde se veía una plataforma de piedra en el suelo y arriba en frente de él, la entrada al oscuro Forest Temple.

- Ya tendré que actuar como otra persona- se dijo a sí mismo Sheik - Mi vida es una mentira- Pero sin embargo la joven sabía que dentro de ella le gustaba ser Sheik por que podía recorrer todo Hyrule y valerce por sí misma, ser una guerrera, le gustaba esa sensación, la adrenalina y todo eso la hacía desquitarse de su vida falsa...

Vió el apuesto joven que se dirigía hacia la plataforma y sorprendido Link miró a Sheik. Sheik sólo se le acercó, pero Link estaba bastante nervioso. Se notaba que el no sabía si confiar o no en Sheik. Sheik se acercó aun más y Link miró nervioso a una luz que revoloteaba alrededor de él, era su famosa hada acompañante, Navi.

Sheik miró fijamente a link, pensando en el momento lleno de confusiones que vivía Link y le dijo:

_-El fluir del tiempo siempre es cruel.Su velocidad depende de cada persona, pero nadie puede cambiarla..._

_Una cosa que nunca cambiará con el tiempo son las memorias de los buenos tiempos._

_Así que para volver aquí, donde viviste tan buenos momentos, toca el **Minuet of Forest**...-_

Sheik realmente era muy sabio. No sabía de donde sacaba esas palabras, sólo le nacían, pero daba justo en el blanco y así logró que Link se calmara un poco, tantos cambios repentinos lo estaban volviendo algo nervioso. En ese momento Link enpezó a ignorar que había perdido tantos años de su vida y empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que vivió allí, cuando jugaba con Saria en su escondite secreto..

Sheik sacó su arpa, la que tenía preparada para que llegara Link ya hace rato y empezó a tocar lentamente el Minuet of Forest, dos veces para que Link lo aprendiera. Link lo tocó y los dos, inspirados empezaron a tocar juntos, al tocar, además junto a Link Sheik comenzó a olvidar los malos momentos que había vivido anteriormente.

Sheik miró hacia atrás, a la entrada del Forest Temple y recordando que Saria estaba en peligro le dijo a Link despidiendose:

-Link..., te veré pronto-

Con su habitual toque de misterio, dió tres pasos hacia atrás, contra su voluntad puesto que el quería quedarse ahí, pero el deber se lo impedía. Tiró una deku nut al suelo para despistar y saltó rápidamente hacia un árbol.

Link miró el resto del bosque extrañado y empezó a observar todo, derrepente este se dio cuenta de que en el tronco sobre la entrada se podía usar el Hookshot. Sacó esta arma y con un tiro certero lo lanzó. Milagrosamente ya estaba ahí, miró hacia todos lados, desenvainó su espada y empezó a adentrarse en el templo.

Sheik silenciosamente saltó del árbol y se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo. Sorpresivamente escuchó un grito que venía desde atrás y un soldado lo tiró al suelo. Sheik sacó una daga y trató de apuñalar al sujeto, pero este era más fuerte y al ver que el joven Sheikah oponía resistencia lo ató, sin que este pudieran moverse.

Sheik empezó a gritar y a dar patadas, pero todo fue en vano apenas y podía moverse. Los soldados tomaron a Sheik y lo ataron a un caballo que condujeron hasta afuera de Lost Woods. Los soldados empezaron a conversar y Sheik que no podía hablar por una mordaza que le habían puesto en la boca los escuchó atentamente.

- Le llevaremos este extraño joven al gran Gannondorf, a ver que hace con él- dijo uno

-Yo creo que debería matarlo, se ve fuerte y peligroso- dijo otro

- Podría estorbarle en sus planes- dijo el último

Estos soldados que llevaban a Sheik atravesaron la aldea Kokiri y pasando por el puente salieron hacia Hyrule Field.

En esos momentos Sheik se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho a Link, esas tan sabias palabras...

_Realmente el pasar del tiempo siempre es cruel, dejar atrás algunas comodidades, intentar cosas nuevas, enfrentar nuevos desafíos, hacerte responsable de tus acciones, en fin crecer, no sólo en aspecto físico, sino también sicológico. Aunque sea algo que todos tengan que vivir es un gran y difícil paso. _

_Este paso fue aún más dificil para Link, puesto que él en aspento físico ya era totalmente un hylian adulto, pero por dentro era totalmente un niño de diez años. Que tenía un corazón joven, alegre e inocente, que al parecer ignoraba la maldad del mundo exterior... pero era un corazón valeroso, de una persona muy buena y con un increíble coraje, y por ierto muy leal, a Hyrule y a su amiga Zelda..._

_De alguna forma este hombre con alma de niño aprendería mucho en esta aventura, aunque enfrentándose a grandes desafíos.._

Sheik terminó ese pensamiento y a lo lejos vió que se dirigían a un oscuro castillo, que antes había sido su hermoso hogar...


	3. Link, confío en ti

**Capítulo 3: Link, confío en ti**

Sheik empezó a recordar aquellos tiempos en que era una princesa y lo que vivió en ese castillo, muchos de sus lindos recuerdos de la infancia...

Como un día que se escapó de Impa y fue al pueblo, vestida de una niña común y corriente. Fue tan divertida aquella vez, podía disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, sencilla es la mayor grandeza...

Pero algo lo hizo despertar de su ameno pensamiento. Un soldado.., pero uno no como los otros, sino que más grande y corpulento, con una gran y por lo visto, pesada armadura.

Llevaba una gran espada y sus pasos rezonaban a los lejos. Este levantó la mano y gritó:

- Llévenlo ante el amo Gannondorf¡ y que sea rápido!-

Los soldados algo asustados ante las órdenes de su superior arrastraron a Sheik hasta llevarlo adentro del Palacio. Sheik incómodo se retorcía e intentaba patearlos, pero nada resultaba, al parecer para él estaba todo perdido..

Sheik escuchó denuevo la voz del soldado de la gran armadura, que decía:

- Rápido, a la sala del trono-

Los soldados siguieron sus órdenes y lo arrastraron hasta allá, luego lo empujaron por unas escaleras dando brincos. Sheik medio aturdido levantó la vista y vió a Ganondorf sentado en un trono de color burdeo, con una pierna encima de otra y con la mirada fija en él.

Se veía más malvado que nunca, con sus ojos rojos apuntando directamente a los de Sheik, con una mirada maliciosa, se notaba que tenía un plan.

Sheik trató de lavantar su golpeada cabeza del suelo, murmurando numerosas maldiciones encontra de aquella despreciable criatura que tenía enfrente.

Gannondorf alzó su voz y dijo:

- ¿Quién eres maldito harapo? - Con tal desprecio y alevosía que parecía como si quisiera hacer sentir a Sheik aún más desdichado de lo que se sentía.

Sheik levantó un poco la cabeza, miró con un odio increíble a Gannondorf y con dificultad dijo:

-Soy Sheik - y otra vez con la mentira - de la tribu de los Sheikah-

-Con que un Sheikah ... ¿Eh? Eso me sería muy útil, alguien con un carácter ladino, una persona ágil, valiente y discreta... Perfecto..- Gannondorf miró maliciosamente a Sheik - Tú... de ahora en adelante pasarás a ser mi servidor y te encargarás de ese estorbo asqueroso, ese chico con ropas de kokiri, - no , no le podía estar pasando eso a Sheik, él tener que eliminar a la única esperanza para Hyrule, en la persona que el más creía, en su único y verdadero amigo de la infancia - Link creo que se llama - Esas palabras Sheik las sintió con un sabor extremadamente agrio, hasta el punto de sentir que sus órganos se pudrían por dentro, maldito Gannondorf, ahora de verdad lo odiaba - y si no lo haces - Aquella bestia que miraba a Sheik en ese momento se percató de que este de ningún modo quería obedecer sus órdenes, de que hasta prefería morir en vez de obedecer - iré yo mismo y me encargaré de reventarle los cesos enfrente tuyo y luego hacerlos a los dos sufrir por medio de las más crueles torturas que jamás alguien en la tierra de Hyrule tendría en sus peores pesadillas- eso seguido de una maliciosa carcajada, con la que hizo sentir a Sheik aún más enrrabiado, hay como lo odiaba.

- Entonces..., escupitajo...¿desearías ser mi sirviente?- Sheik miró hacia los lados, como buscando una salida, pero al instante recordó que no podía moverse, sentía tal impotencia, que si hubiera estado libre le habría lanzado a Gannondorf galones de aceite hirviendo en la cara.

-Sí, acepto- dijo, mientras le daban ganas de arrancarse la piel por decir eso, era una completa traición, a su patria, a Link.. Pero si no aceptaba, sería la completa perdición de Hyrule, o es que no confiaba realmente en las habilidades de su amigo. Realmente no lo hacía, no confiaba en sus habilidades, sino en su impresionante coraje, abnegación y su determinación. Pero con eso no se vence a Gannondorf y a todos sus seguidores juntos, así que realmente era la mejor forma de ayudar. Le podría proporcionar pistas, enseñarle canciones, ayuda en batalla y después de todo no tendría que matarlo..

- Espero que hayas entendido bien el mensaje... ¡o si no!..-

- Sí, lo entendí, gracias- le interrumpió Sheik con aire de indiferencia

- Gracias... ¡AMO GANNONDORF!- Gritó estrepitosamente y golpeó el brazo de su trono fuertemente con el puño.

- Sí, amo Ganondorf- dijo el rencoroso Sheikah con la cabeza gacha, ya estaba parado, debido a que un grupo de sirvientes temerosos se habían acercado a desatarlo cuando este aceptó la propuesta de aquel tirano que se encontraba al frente de él en ese instante.

-Me retiro a cumplir mi misión, amo- Sheik hizo una muy forzada reverencia y salió de la habitación ágilmente saltando por los muros de la sala hasta que alcanzó una ventana y salió por ella.

Salió de aquel lúgubre lugar donde estaba el antiguo castillo de Hyrule, ahora hogar de monstruos y el terrible Gannondorf. Un momento más tarde cruzó lo que solía ser el alegre mercado de Hyrule, donde se juntaban personas de distintas razas y pueblos, a comerciar, hacer trueque, o simplemente a charlar. Que ahora estaba convertido en un lugar abandonado, lleno de basura y demases, y en vez de personas habían cadáveres o unas cosas que eran como muertos vivientes que gemían y aullaban como almas perdidas.

Sheik se limitó a no ver eso y rápidamente salió de allí.

Al pasar el puente elevadizo del mercado sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con una roca la cabeza y quedó medio aturdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, se empezó a tambalear de un lado a otro y sin que sus pies lo pudieran sostener calló al agua. Lo último que alcanzó a divisar borrosamente era que algo brillaba en su mano.

_Vió a un muchacho joven, rubio y de ojos azules que contraatacaba ataques de magia con su espada, hasta que uno de estos le llegó al horrible monstruo que tenía enfrente. La bestia calló al piso inconsiente y aquel chico vestido de verde aprovechó el momento para darle un certero espadazo en la cabeza. La bestia se partió en dos y despues se transformó en humo, lléndose hasta el más allá, de donde provenía..._

Link lo había hecho, venció a uno de los monstruos de Gannondorf¡Era cierto, link era el Heroe del Tiempo, EL ERA EL HÉROE DE HYRULE! Sheik se sintió feliz al saber eso, pero en ese momento algo estaba haciendo que no pudiera hacer uso de su cuerpo..

Pronto divisó otra imagen, en sus pensamientos...

_Link había caminado hacia un aro de luz azul y estaba ahora dentro de un cristal..._

_Pronto lo vió en medio de un círculo de color azul, que estaba rodeado de unas plataformas circulares más pequeñas y de colores, con los símbolos de los medallones de los templos en ellos. Link estaba en la mítica Cámara de los Sages. _

_En el medallón del Templo des Bosque estaba parada la antigua amiga de la infancia de Link, Saria, una chica de pelo verde brillante y a su vez ropa también de dicho color, que la hacía expresar alegría y vitalidad._

_Saria miró nostálgica y tiernamente a Link y le dijo:_

_-Gracias a ti..._

_Por ti , yo pude ser despertada como un Sage... _

_Yo soy Saria..._

_La Sage del Templo del Bosque..._

_Siempre creí que vendrías, yo creo en ti..._

_Porque te conosco..._

_No..._

_Porque es el destino que tú y yo no podamos vivir en el mismo mundo..._

_Voy a quedarme aquí como el Sage del bosque y te ayudaré.._

_Ahora por favor recive este medallón..._

_Sobre Link, flotando apareció un medallo verde y con un diseño como de un remolino en él, Link lo tomó y Saria dijo:_

_-Me has despertado como un Sage y yo sumaré mi poder al tuyo..._

_Link..._

_Siempre seré tu amiga..._

_¡Recuerdalo...!_

_La imagen se tornó difusa, pero en lugar de esta apareció otra._

_Sheik vió a Link tirado en el piso y boca abajo, al lado de un gran árbol que tenía aspecto deprimente y sin vida, pero en frente de Link se encontraba uno pequeño y grueso con expresión de alegría._

_Link se levantó del suelo y miró a este pequeño árbol. El árbol lo miró y le dijo alegremente:_

_-¡Hola! Soy el brote del Deku Tree_

_¡Gracias a ti y a Saria que rompieron la maldición puedo estar creciendo! _

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_¿Hey, has visto a tus viejos amigos? No uno de ellos te reconoción con tu cuerpo de adulto¿O sí?_

_¡Eso es porque los Kokiris nunca crecen! Incluso después de siete años ellos siguen siendo niños._

_Debes estar preguntándote por qué solo tú creciste._

_Bueno, como ya habrás adivinado, tu no eres un Kokiri. ¡Eres realmente un Hylian!_

_¡Estoy tan feliz de por fin haberte revelado este secreto!_

_Tú eres un Hylian y siempre estuviste destinado a dejar este bosque._

_A ya sabes tu destino..._

_Así que debes saber que hacer..._

_Sí, tú eres quien debe salvar la tierra de Hyrule..._

_Ahora Link rompe las maldiciones de todos los templos ¡Y devuelve la paz a Hyrule!..._

Ahora sí, todos lo creían, Sheik no era el único, todos confiaban en Link, después de todo ya había ezperanza...

Sheik se despertó y le dolía la cabeza, _algo _brillaba en su mano, _algo _le había hecho ver ese sueño...

Abrió los ojos y vió que estaba flotando en el agua, no entendía como no se había aogado. Salió del agua mojado, pero aún así continuó su caminata, camino hacia Death Mountain, donde quedaba el siguiente templo, el Templo del Fuego. Link tarde o tempreno averiguaría que ahí continuaba su difícil tarea de despertar a los Sages. Pero Sheik ya estaba muy cansado y al dar un paso más calló al piso, no tenía más fuerzas, solo la energía que le provocaba ayudar a Link, su fe en él...

Eran amigos de verdad. En las buenas y en las malas, aún cuando estaban derrotados Sheik creía en Link, pues todas las glorias no valen más que un buen amigo. Y Sheik sabía bien eso, Link también lo sabía, era, su increíblemente fuerte amistad lo que los mantenía unidos, como hermanos...

En algún lado de Hyrule en ese momento Link, recordaba a su buena amiga Zelda y a Saria a quienes probablemente no volvería a ver..

_O quizás sí..._


	4. Como sea te ayudaré, Link

**Antes de empezar otro nuevo capítulo quería disculparme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, a causa de que estuve de campamento en Chiloé y entre los preparativos y el mismo campamento no pude escribir nada. **

**Pero llegué con muchas ideas y ganas de escribir por lo que subí este y muy pronto subiré otro capítulo como recompensa.  
**

**Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews: Zilia K, Minaya y Luna Dark. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me sirve mucho:)**

**Y ahora su capítulo:**

**Capítulo 4: Como sea te ayudaré, Link**

_"Como sea te ayudaré,_

_aunque no tenga fuerzas."_

_Esas son palabras de apoyo, de amistad. Que aunque, no tengas nada que quede por hacer para ayudar a alguien, igual harás lo que sea por cooperar. Por darle una mano. _

_Aquel sentimiento que note dejará tranquilo, mientras te quedas ahí parado, que te dará una fuerza incomparable solo por el deseo de ver al otro feliz. Que te levantará del suelo y a la vez poder levantar a otro._

_Que te dará el coraje de traicionar tus leyes, ponerte en riesgo, por el otro._

_Vencer a la impotencia, pero por un precio, a cambio de la felicidad del otro, prodrías perderlo todo, solo por ayudar, podrías perder hasta tu propia vida..._

Sheik se levantaba del suelo aquella mañana con su delgado cuerpo lleno de golpes y miraba sus manos abarrotadas de diminutos cortes y espinas incrustadas en su blanca piel. Aplicó algo de magia y todo aquello desapareció, fácil no eran golpes muy duros ni cortes muy profundos. Sería muy difícil curar a alguien con heridas como las que podría sufrir Link...

El pensamiento acerca de este chico se hizo aún más fuerte, aún cuando olló unas voces a lo lejos. Sheik solo atinó a ocultarse detrás de un árbol rodeado de arbustos.

- Sabes Navi no creo que sea lo apropiado ir hacia ayá en estos tiempos- dijo una voz masculina.

- Pero si tú sabes que siempre que te digo que hay que ir a un lugar tengo la razón, algo de mi instinto me lo dice - dijo una vocecita chilona, algo imponente.

- Se lo de tu instinto, pero debo buscar a los sages, ellos necesitan mi ayuda-

- Siempre tan terco, podrías conseguir información crucial sobre como despertar a los sages-

- Claro, está la posibilidad de eso, al fin y al cabo no sabemos de otro templo que no sea el Forest Temple ni el Temple of Time.

Bueno amiga, entonces vamos -

Las voces se tornaron lejanas hasta el punto de que no se volvieron a oir. Si era cierto que se dirigían al Temple of Time, él tenía que llegar antes. Podría ayudarles, tenía información una canción que les sería útil. Después de todo ya nadie iba al Temple of Time desde que Gannondorf se tomó el poder.

¿Quien podría verlo? Estaría seguro ahí y podría ayudar, pero si lo descubrían tendría que pagar el precio¿ de verdad lo haría por ayudar...?

- Claro que sí - se dijo a sí mismo.

Sheik salió de su ensimismamiento, abrió bien los ojos y se preparó para seguir caminando, mejor dicho comenzar a correr.

Tenía que llegar ahí antes que Link, pero sin que el se percatara de esto. Si lo llegaba a descubrir se iba a acercar y le iba a hablar, por lo que alguien los vería y Gannondorf los mataría. Y estaría todo perdido...

El remordimiento consumía al joven Sheikah, mil pensamientos uno en contra de otro revoloteaban en su cabeza, al punto de que quería explotar.

_Si vas, arriesgarías tu vida y la de él_

_Anda, lo ayudarías en su misión, solo se discreto._

Seguía corriendo por las llanuras de su amada tierra Hyrule, pero ahora no tenía la hermosura ni la vitalidad de antes, era más bien opaca y moribunda, ya no se veían animales ni mercaderes que corrían en sus viajes para intercambiar su mercancía, sino monstruos que destrozaban el lugar y atacaban a todos.

- Debo ir - se decía a sí mismo - Por Hyrule, por mi gente debo ayudar a Link, mi vida no vale nada comparada con la de todos ellos. -

Así de abnegado era Sheik, al igual que su amigo Link. Al parecer no valoraban su vida lo suficiente como para acobardarse o negar su servicio al que lo necesitara, daban todo por los demás.

¿Tan fuerte podía ser ese sentimiento de ayudar¿Tanto como para arriesgarlo todo?

Sheik cruzó rápida y sigilosamente el desierto mercado de Hyrule y corrió al Temple of Time, saltando sobre los techos de las casas vacías para que aquellos seres de aspecto y olor putrefacto no lo atacaran.

Bajó del último techo de aquel lugar y examinó donde estaba parado.

Frente a él se erguía un templo de proporciones colosales, como todo lo demás parecía que su apogeo había sido un largo tiempo atrás y ahora se hundía en su decadencia.

El joven empujó la pesada puerta y con pasos ligeros para que no hicieran eco en la baldosa entró con aire decidido.

Vió frente a él tres gemás flotando sobre un altar, que resplandecían, iluminando con sus rayos cada parte de la habitación, hacían que la luz de las velas se viera opaca.

_La Esmeralda Kokiri..._

_El Rubí de los Goron..._

_y El Zafiro Zora..._

Ese recuerdo de lo que le había echo reunir a Link cuando eran pequeños iluminó su mente.

Ella necesitó ayuda y Link se la dió, aún era un niño y pudo eliminar a esos terribles monstruos, solo con su coraje y deseo de ayudar...

¿Debía devolverle la mano aunque Link aún sin su ayuda pudiera salir adelante?

Escuchó sonidos al otro lado de la puerta así que muy rápido dió un salto hacia la otra habitación. Donde se encontraba un pedestal con el signo de la trifuerza grabado él. Se encontraba vacío, era de donde Link había sacado la legendaria Master Sword y donde había visto por primera vez a Link después de siete años.

El Sheikah se dió vuelta hacia la entrada que daba hacia la otra habitación y se encontró con un Link que corría precipitadamente hacia el pedestal. Lleno de sorpresa el chico rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a quien tenía enfrente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, las dos con un aire decidido. La de Link con un toque de interés y curiosidad por lo que sea que le iba a decir Sheik. Y la de este con su toque misterioso, que incentivaba el interés de Link, le daban ganas de poder saber más de él.

Se miraba fijamente unos al otro, sin despegar sus ojos de un celeste claro, realmente hermoso, Link anelaba aunque fuera una palabra de Sheik. Y el muchacho con sus interesantes ojos rojos se decidió a hablar, mirando la expresión de su amigo.

Una vez más palabras brotaban de su boca, sin que pudiera analizarlas, solo le venían desde adentro. Parecía como si su _destino_ fuera decirlas...

- Link...- Este lo miró atentamente - Tu destruiste aquellas malévolas criaturas que tenían embrujado el templo y despertaste al sage...-

Link lo miraba ansioso, quería que siguiera hablando.

- Pero aún hay otros sages que necesitan tu ayuda.

Para que puedas despertar a todos los sages, tendrás que volverte aún más poderoso.- Miró a Link con su mirada decidida y este se la devolvió en forma afirmación.

- Deberás viajar cruzando montañas...

bajo el agua...

e incluso,

a través de el tiempo.

Link lo miró extrañado¿Como quería que viajara a través del tiempo?

Sheik continuó:

- Si quieres volver a tu tiempo original, vuelve a colocar la Master Sword en el **Pedestal del tiempo**.

Link lo miró atónito y Sheik lo ignoró.

-Haciendo esto podrás viajar siete años atrás...

Vendrá el tiempo en que tendrás que volver aquí rápidamente...

Por eso te enseñaré esto cuando ese tiempo venga.

La canción que te permitirá volver al Temple of time...

**The Prelude of Light**... -

Una melodía empezó a salir del arpa que el joven con vendajes sostenía en sus manos, sus dedos se deslizaban por sus cuerdas como danzando. Aquellos sonidos inundaron su mente, aquella hermosa música le calmaba su perturbada alma.

Link aprendió la canción y la melodía los tranquilizó a los dos, tocar juntos los unía. Más de lo que estaban, porque aún que en distancia estuvieran muy lejos, su espíritu se hacía presente. Tanto quería a Link... tanto... que... incluso...

Palabras empezaron nuevamente a salir de su boca, la melodía se había terminado y ya era el momento de decir adiós, una nueva despedida...

- Mientras tu tengas la Ocarina del Tiempo y la Master Sword,

tu tienes el tiempo mismo en tus manos... -

Era cierto, él era el héroe del tiempo. El pódía viajar a través de este.

- Link,

Nos veremos otra vez! -

Aquella despedida fue más alegre que la anterior, estaban los dos seguros de que volverían a verse.

El joven de ojos rojos dió un paso hacia atrás, tiró su deku nut produciendo un gran resplandor y salió de aquel lugar.

Miró hacia Death Mountain, una nube de humo rojo cubría el cráter del volcán. Eso no podía ser buena señal ahí debería ir Link para despertar al siguiente Sage...

Y ahí debería ir Sheik antes que él, para darle su apoyo, su ayuda...

**Bueno, y eso con el capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, la verdad esque estaba muy inspirada con eso de la ayuda.**

**Pronto subiré el Cápitulo 5, lo trataré de hacer lo más rápido posible, ya que tengo la inspiración pero ya es muy tarde para seguir escribiendo, necesito dormir. Pero aún así lo subiré apenas lo termine para recompensar lo que me demoré en actualizar. **

**Chau a todos, **

**SofiFF.**


	5. Esa Gran Unión

** Y aquí está el capítulo 5 que les dije que iba terminar pronto! Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 5: Esa gran unión**

_ Una gran amistad, se podría decir, era lo que sentía Sheik en esos momentos. Lo que le alegraba el díay con la esperanza de que tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Una amistad, la de Link. La había incentivado una alegre despedida, con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro... eso fue lo que hizo más fuertes sus lazos, el cariño que se tenían uno al otro, aunque Link sabía muy poco de Sheik, era alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien a quien decirle amigo..._

_ ¿Sheik aprenderá a poder sostener esta oculta amistad¿Por qué cada vez ese cariño que sentía incrementaba sus fuerzas¿Era ese el verdadero poder de la amistad, poder apoyarte en alguien, que tan solo con su recuerdo te permita levantarte del piso y caminar? Ya lo creo que asi diría el Sheikah, porque justo eso era lo que él estaba sintiendo..._

Un rocío caía sobre su cara y mojaba los mechones de cabello rubio que escapaban de los vendajes y caían suavemente sobre sus ojos. Estaba tirado en el suelo y acababa de despertar, se sentía confundido y como si le hubieran revuelto la cabeza. Miles de pensamientos lo inunaban y no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Se pasó una mano por su cara y la encontró llena de barro, estaba empapado y había caído a charco de lodo. Intentó levantarse, a lo que resbaló y calló al río que tenía en frente. Así se pudo sacar algo el barro, pero los vendajes le pesaban y tenía el cuerpo entumido por el agua tan fría.

Con gran esfuerzo salió del cauce del río e intentó sacar la mayor cantidad de agua posible de su atuendo, luego de esto, aunque sus piernas casi ni le respondían emprendio su caminata hacia Death Mountain.

Habían sido ya unos tres días atrás que había hablado con Link en el Temple of Time, y desde que había comenzado su viaje hacia las montañas. De seguro aquel chico vestido de verde ya habría viajado en el tiempo unas cuantas veces, pero sin importar el tiempo permanecía su amistad.

Pasado un poco rato, como al medio día el muchacho de misteriosos ojos rojos se detuvo en Kakariko. No había comido hace días, con exepción de algunos frutos silvestres que encontro por ahí, pero aún así era muy poco para la energía que había gastado.

Pasó por el camino principal y vió comocientos de miradas extrañadas lo miraban. Era sierto que Kakariko había sido un pueblo fundado por los Sheikah, pero ya solo quedaba Impa como decendiente oficial y era muy extraño ver uno vivo y caminando entre todos como si no fuera nada.

Sheik los ignoró y solo cogió un emparedado que un mercader le dio como ofrenda, después de eso continuo hacia la subida de Death Mountain.

Rocas caían por el estrecho pasillo de piedra aplastando lo que se cruzara en su camino, arañas gigantes y de color naranja saltaban para atacar al que pudiesen; el camino estaba totalmente custodiado. Sheik no peleo contra nada, armar alboroto era muy peligroso en su situación, por lo que dio un gran salto y subió un buen trecho del camino, ahí ya no caían piedras.

No sabía a donde continuar ya se había hecho oscuro y era difícil ver, solo distinguió entre las sombras una bandera roja que flameaba lijeramente al viento. Decidió seguirla, confiando en que sería una señal y no lo llevaría dirctamente al vacío.

Era cierto, vio frente a el un camino que conducía directamente a Goron City, por lo que lo sigió y se halló frente a la entrada de la legendaria ciudad; muy poca gente podría haber llegado hasta allí por los peligros de camino.

Saltó hacia la planta más baja y ahí vio a un pequeño Goron que lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso.

- ¿Quién se acerca? - gritó el Goron al oír la caída de Sheik. - ¿Un seguidor del Rey del mal?

- Solo soy un Sheikah vagabundo por estas tierras, estoy buscando la entrada al Fire Temple - Le respondió con una voz suave, tal vez ese Goron tenía una información que darle.

- ¿El Fire Temple¡Ahí es donde fue mi padre¡Él está en peligro, por favor ayúdalo! - el goron comenzó a llorar con estridentes gemidos.

- Yo no puedo ayudarlo, pero sé de alguien que sí, su nombre es Link -

- ¿Link?-

- Exacto -

- Mi nombre es Link, mi padre me así puso en honor al destructor de Dodongos y héroe de los Goron. -

- Perdona, pero¿quién es tu padre?-

- Mi padre es Darunia -

Sheik dijo para sus adentros:

- Claro el debe ser el siguiente Sage, debe de haber algo aquí para llegar al Templo-

- ¡Ey¿Sabes algo de él? - le gritó el pequeño en el oído despistándolo de su pensamiento.

- ¿Por dónde se fue tu padre? -

-¿Qué? -

- Que por donde se fue -

- ¿ Pero de que sirve eso ?-

- No importa, solo responde -

- El último lugar donde lo vi fue en su habitación - Respondió el goron de nombre Link algo nervioso.

- Gracias y adiós - dijo Sheik y fue corriendo a la habitación de Darunia, dejando al pequeño solo atrás, a lo que continuó llorando aún más amargamente y su llanto retumbaba en las paredes.

La habitación del rey de los Goron era cálida y acogedora y se sentía un gran calor en una de las murallas.

- Algo debe haber aquí que esté conectado con el cráter y tengo que averiguarlo- pensó el Sheikah.

Empezó a dar toques en las paredes con sus manos hasta que sintión una roca que estaba ligeramente más caliente que las demás. Era un estatua, bien extraña, aunque no tanto comparada con el resto de la habitación.

Sin pendarlo Sheik empujó aquella estatua hacia atrás, con gran dificultad puesto a que era muy pesada. Así dejó al descubierto una entrada a lo que parecía un caverna con distintas plataformas de piedra y al fondo lava en su punto más ardiente, que derritiría cualquier cosa al más mínimo toque.

Fue hasta una plataforma que estaba pasado un puente,desde donde se podía ver el cielo desde adentro del volcán, un maravilloso expectáculo que no muchos vivirían para contar. El podía hacerlo gracias a que su traje podía resistir altas temperaturas, un Sheikah debería estar preparado para todo.

Esperó ahí, en esa plataforma, inumerables horas, hasta que amaneció y volvió a anochecer. Solo hasta entonces apareció una figura entre el vapor que hemanaba el magma caliente de las profundidades. Una figura alta, la persona a la que Sheik había estado esperando tantas horas en aquel sofocante lugar.

La figura se acercó, hasta que el Sheikah la pudo ver claramente y el rostro de el joven de ojos azules se inundó con una mirada de alegre sorpresa. Link estaba contento de verlo otra vez...

Se acercó por el puente y se miraron fijamente uno al otro, una vez más las palabras salían inconcientemente de su boca. Sheik sentía que su cariño por Link aumentaba más y más.

- Link

Lo que siento es algo que crece con el tiempo...

una ... una verdadera amistad...

Un sentimiento en el corazón que incluso incrementa su fuerza con el tiempo...

La pasion de la amistad pronto florecerá en un poder de justicia y moral, y por él sabrás por que camino ir...

te orientará... como lo hizo conmigo...

Esta canción está dedicada al poder del corazón, escucha **The Bolero of Fire**.

Tocar la melodía, tocarla juntos incrementó aún más esa unión, ese cariño que sentía hacia Link. Incrementaba su amistad, o tal vez algo más, los hacia unirse demasiado, Sheik sentía como si se fundiera con Link y formaran solo uno. Quería estar más cerca de él. La melodía estaba por terminarse y el no quería una despedida.

Se acercaron más y más¿estaría haciendo algo incorrecto¿O sería que el sofocante calor le alteraba su pensar?

Link se acercó más y más¿habría notado algo de Zelda en el Sheikah?

Se acercó aún más, ya estaban frente a frente y demasiado cerca. Al Sheikan su cabeza solo le daba vueltas y lanzaba mensajes de que se fuera, que era peligroso quedarse ahí. ¿De verdad estaría haciendo algo incorrecto?

Link intentó acercarse más, a lo que una lágrima calló por los vendajes de la mejilla de Sheik. Era demasiado peligroso continuar, algo en sus adentros le decía que no lo hiciera. Hizo una barrera de fuego para que Link no se siguiera acercando, había escuchado un horroroso ruido que venía de lo más profundo del volcán.

- Link, esto es demasiado peligroso para continuar, solo entra rápido al templo...

Adios Link... te vere de nuevo...-

Sheik lanzó la deku nut y desapareció detrás de unas rocas, Link continuó y bajó por donde había un agujero en el piso hasta que no se vió nada más de él.

Habría sido algo más lo que los unió, tal vez, algo más que una gran amistad. No, el no podía, ahora era Sheik, no Zelda. Si lo aceptaba los podrían descubrir, y que era más importante para él¿sus sentimientos por Link, o la vida de su pueblo?.

Se adentraba más y más en su confusión, hasta que algo lo hizo despertar.

Algo le había tocado la espalda y ahora le ardía como el magma mismo, mientras una voz grave resonaba en su cabeza...


End file.
